


Smallest

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “Mr. Sousa, would you like to hold him?”





	Smallest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'smallest'.

“Mr. Sousa, would you like to hold him?”

Daniel tore his gaze from a sleeping Peggy and looked up at the nurse, who was holding a tiny blanket-wrapped bundle. Daniel started to stand. 

“Stay,” she said. “You can support him better sitting.”

He nodded, as if he already knew that. Which he didn’t. He knew absolutely nothing about being a father.

The nurse placed a two-hour-old Michael Daniel Sousa in his arms.

“Hold his head in the crook of your arm,” the nurse said, and he did. “Good.”

He looked down at his son. 

So small. So pink. 

So perfect.


End file.
